


Best Friends

by villaneuve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneuve/pseuds/villaneuve
Summary: Day 7 of UshiTen week 2020 - Hurt & Comfort / Rainy Day / College AU**Contains manga spoilers (do not read if you don't want to know spoilers)He hated this smell.The stench of bleach, hint of flowers and cheap perfume, occasional wafts of old coffee. And death.His death.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains manga spoilers (do not read if you don't want to know spoilers)
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!

He hated this smell. 

The stench of bleach, hint of flowers and cheap perfume, occasional wafts of old coffee. And death.

Always death.

He didn’t know how to describe it, but he knew it lingered in the air. It was the purpose people brought flowers, as if the once living organism could mask the stench of reality. 

Tendou blankly stared at the white walls of the hospital room, scratching the skin of his fingers absentmindedly. Faintly, he could hear the steady beep of some machine and tried to calm his own heartbeat with the rhythm. 

“Tendou Satori?” A gentle voice called out to the redhead. He turned his attention to the woman in the white coat.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with loose hairs framing her face, softening the troubled expression she wore. 

The redhead felt his stomach twist into an excruciating knot.

“Ye–” Tendou’s voice caught but he cleared his throat and tried again, “Yes, that’s me.”

“Hi, thank you for waiting. My name is Dr. Yano. How are you doing today?” 

“As fine as I could be.” 

“That’s good to hear… Are you here alone, today?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think it necessary to burden someone.” He wished he had.

“I see. Tendou-san, your blood test results came back, which is why we called you in today,” The doctor adjusted her clipboard, and Tendou saw her fingers clench briefly, “and I regret to inform you that your white blood cell count is higher than normal. We suspect its Acute myeloid leukemia, but we will continue to conduct more tests so we can be one hundred percent sure. We are fortunate that this was discovered at its current stage – early diagnosis and treatment helps us to…” 

Tendou couldn’t hear anything past the word, “leukemia.” He could physically see the doctor speaking, but no sound emerged. A grey haze shrouded his field of vision – Tendou imagined his head falling off and rolling on the plastic tiled floor with how lightheaded he felt.

The doctor seemed to ask him a question and the redhead nodded his head, still dazed. Apparently, it was the right response because she wrote something down on her clipboard and said her farewells. White coat fluttering behind her, the doctor looked back at him and offered him another sympathetic smile before turning to leave the room. 

Tendou’s body stood. His feet led him towards the exit. His arm waved itself in front of him. His mouth opened to tell the driver his address. His hands took out a few bills he didn’t bother to look at. His fingers pushed the key into his apartment door. His shoulders dropped the bag he was holding. His back fell on something soft. His eyes stared at his ceiling. 

The ceiling turned blurry.

Cancer. Who would’ve thought?

Tendou considered himself a healthy person – he played volleyball since elementary school and maintained a heathy diet to play the best he could. He never smoked or drank because it never appealed to him. Maybe it was all the chocolate ice cream he ate. 

This caused a bubble of hysterical laughter to emerge and soon he was doubled over, grabbing his stomach, at the pure absurdity of the idea. If anything, he would have severe case of diabetes then, not cancer. 

He would have much preferred diabetes to cancer. 

It sobered him and once more, he looked at the blurry ceiling, tears trickling into his red hair. 

Tendou’s first thought was that he wanted to tell someone. 

His second thought was that he didn’t want anyone to know.

The third was that he didn’t want to die. 

Suddenly, Tendou couldn’t breathe – no matter how many times he tried to suck in air, it plunged deep within his lungs with no promise of release and the darkness consumed him, thick waves of despair choking him with fear he didn’t know he had, crushing the little amount of coherency he could maintain. No sound escaped his lips as he struggled grasp something, anything, to stop the room from spinning in spirals around him but his hands grasped empty air and his throat began to collapse into itself as terror seized his heart and the thrashing muscle seemed to drown in its own blood, gasping and suffocating and begging for deliverance. 

A shrill sound cut through the still air, ripping Tendou back to real world. The redhead surged forward, landing on his hands and knees as harsh sobs raked through his trembling body.

Unable to support himself, Tendou collapsed on the carpeted floor and wept hateful tears. 

How long had it been?

1 minute? 1 hour? 1 day? 

Tendou didn’t know. 

The sun was gone, and the night surrounded him in his small apartment. 

The tears had stopped some time before, it seemed they had run out. Instead, the redhead laid pathetically on his floor as the word “cancer” ran through his mind in a continuous loop. 

Tendou tried to move but every muscle and joint cried out in agony from inactivity and he couldn’t find the strength to push through the pain. 

Intellectually, he knew he was fortunate to discover it early on, but he couldn’t help the little voice in the back of his mind telling him this was the end. 

Would anyone miss him when he died? 

Tendou thought about who would miss him when he passed. His parents would miss him, at least he liked to think so. His coworkers at the bakery would mourn for him, but then again, it’s only been two months since he started working there. His classmates? Probably not – they were more like acquaintances than friends.

The image of a certain olive-haired man crossed his mind.

He would probably miss Tendou… Right?

If Tendou thought about it, the answered leaned more towards no than yes. Outside of the occasional phone call, the two men didn’t really communicate. Even when it came to the phone calls, it was Tendou who initiated their conversations. Ushijima probably considered him a nuisance. 

The pro volleyball player was so busy with practices and games, it was a miracle Wakatoshi even picked up his phone calls. 

With bleary eyes, Tendou slowly lifted himself off the floor and back onto his bed. He could hear birds chirping outside his window and he realized the sun would be rising soon, to his dismay.

Taking two deep breaths, the redhead attempted to stand but his legs quivered at the sudden weight. He supported himself by pushing against the wall as he made his way over to the bag he dropped yesterday. 

Fishing out his phone, he saw a notification from Semi, the only friend he kept in regular contact with since high school. Semi had sent a link of Wakatoshi’s latest game in the World League. 

Tendou hurled his phone away from him, bitter at Semi, bitter at Ushiwaka, bitter that the world seemed to be going on while his ceased to exist. There was no more life to be lived when he knew when his end would be. What was the point? 

In a week, Tendou had packed up what little items he had and shipped them off to France. While he knew receiving treatment in his native country would probably be better, he just could not stay in the country any longer. 

It was suffocating him.

And he knew he was running away, but he didn't want anyone to find out. They didn't need to see him on the brink of death, they can remember him as the eclectic boy he once was in high school.

In preparation for his departure, the redhead decided to shave his hair. If he was going to lose it to chemotherapy anyway, he might as well lose his hair on his own terms.

He went with his parents, who looked on stoically as the long red strands fell to the ground, a memory of a lost dream. They didn’t agree with his decision to leave the country, wanting him to stay and receive treatment under their supervision but Tendou was able to convince them to pay for his treatments in France instead under the guise that he wanted better medical treatment opportunities of the western world.

Shortly after, he arrived in the new country.

With his basic French language skills, Tendou made his way to his apartment on the outskirts of Paris, near the hospital he would be receiving treatment. 

His first treatment was scheduled for later that week. The hospital had given him a list of vitamins, non-prescription and prescription drugs to take before his first session. That alone intimidated the fuck out of the redhead, but he did as instructed. 

As he waited for the bus, he decided to watch the link Semi had sent him the week prior in an attempt to kill time. 

“Uh-oh…” It was a shit show, to say the least. The Ushiwaka he was seeing was not the Ushiwaka he was used to – Wakatoshi seemed to be struggling, the deep furrow of his eyebrows deeper than normal throughout the game.

Tendou thought about calling the athlete. Would he answer? 

_“If I’m going to die anyways, I’d like to talk to him.”_ He couldn't help the morbid thoughts from invading his mind. 

Steeling his nerves, Tendou searched for Wakatoshi’s name and pressed the green icon.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

“Tendou. It’s been a while.” The redhead released the breath he had been holding, thankful the athlete picked up. He could feel bitter resentment bubble up but pushed it deep down.

“Yo. Yooo! How’s it going, Wakatoshi? Did I catch ya sleeping? Or were you awake?” Tendou realized his mistake – he hadn’t told the athlete he had left the country, “Anyways, I saw the world league game. Didn’t go too well, huh?” He hoped the man didn’t catch his slip up. It seemed like he didn’t when he answered, 

“No. I’m attempting to improve my arm swing, but I’ve yet to fully perfect it.”

“Whoa, really? But I thought you did pretty good with your old swing last year.”

“I did. I think in the last game a part of me hesitated, wondering if I should’ve stayed with the old one.” 

It was quiet for a few moments. Tendou was waiting for Wakatoshi to continue, but he stayed silent. As if he could feel the contemplative silence, Tendou asked, “Oho, now this is unusual. Something got you down, Wakatoshi-kun?” 

“There was a child.”

 _“A kid? Whose kid?!”_ Tendou’s eyes widened. Did Ushijima have a kid in the time they hadn’t spoken? 

The athlete continued, “Yesterday he told me that he thinks volleyball is… boring.”

Tendou paused, then burst into boisterous laughter.

“AH HA HA HA HA HA,” The redhead could imagine the man grimacing at his phone, “Really? You know why right?” 

Taking a more serious tone, Tendou continued, “Because you aren’t good enough yet. If you don’t get lots and lots better, nobody’s going to bother watching. I mean, when you aren’t good, you just look totally lame and nobody’s interested in watching players who’re just trying really hard.” He knew he was being unusually harsh, but he couldn’t the envy he felt at his friend. He had so much potential in life, so much promise. 

“Get! Good! Skill and strength are everything. You hafta go out there and beat all the bigger, badder foreign teams left and right! What people want to see is a star, Wakatoshi-kun!” The redhead saw a woman recoil from his exclamation, but he didn’t give a shit. Let her stare. 

“Hm. I think I can do that.”

“Oh, can you now?” A nostalgic smile crossed Tendou’s lips, the blunt statement bringing back memories of high school.

“It won’t be easy but… fortunately enough, it isn’t impossible for me.”

“Ha ha ha! Can’t say I’m surprised to hear that from you! Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Didja finally get to go see your dad?” 

“Yeah. I met someone else there too.”

“Oh, didja now?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime was there to visit my father.”

“Oh ho ho, isn’t that a strange coincidence! Was it awkward?” Tendou sat back down and played with his fingers, strangely feeling irked.

“No. He gave me tips on improving my swing.” 

The redhead’s fingers twitched. “I’m glad to hear that, Miracle Boy.” 

It was quiet again and Tendou did not want to break it. Why should he always be the one to initiate the conversation? Animosity gnawed at him. Just as he was about to end the conversation, he heard the man ask,

“How are you, Tendou?”

Said man’s mouth gaped, unsure of how to answer. Should he tell him? Should he not? What good would come out of telling him? What would he say, _“I found out I have cancer and might not live to see my twenties but I’m glad to hear you’re working on your swing and you’re getting along swell with Iwaizumi! Don’t mind me, I’m wallowing away!”_

“I’m doing well. Thanks for asking.” Is what he said instead. “It was good talking to you, Wakatoshi-kun, but my bus is here. I’ll catch ya later!” Before the other man could respond, Tendou hung up and lowered his head into his hands. 

He didn’t mean to be hostile, not to Wakatoshi, especially Wakatoshi, but he couldn’t help it. 

He felt so alone.

He hated this smell. 

The stench of bleach, hint of flowers and cheap perfume, occasional wafts of old coffee. And death.

His death.

Fourth round of chemotherapy done and two days in bed, Tendou laid on his bed looking out at the grey sky wishing for his pain to stop. 

It never seemed to end. He felt nauseous constantly, he couldn’t move half the time, and when he could he had to stop to catch his breath. Him! He used to play volleyball, even made it to nationals a number of times but now he couldn’t walk two meters without needing to take a breather. 

Tendou watched in hatred as the other patient’s family members came, offering well-wishes and support. He still hadn’t told any friends, and none of his friends really inquired. The redhead informed Semi of his move to France, but Semi chalked it up to the other’s eccentricity. Wakatoshi was still in the dark about everything. His parents visited him three weeks prior, staying for a couple days before returning to their home country.

It wasn’t like their relationship was sour, but it wasn’t particularly warm either. He had been the result of conservative parents unwilling to abort their child. Neither had planned for his birth, and so their relationship became one of provider and recipient. By no means did they hate their child, it was more of a detached love – no warmth in their words or actions, just what was necessary. Even when other kids would bully and mock the redhead, they told him it was something all kids went through and to just bear it. 

Turning back to the window, Tendou sighed before buzzing for the nurse. 

“Je suis prêt à rentrer à la maison.” _I’m ready to go home._

“Oui monsieur. Juste un instant, je vais obtenir la paperasse.” _Yes sir. Just one moment, I will get the paperwork._

Exhaustion seeped into his very bones, the sudden thought of making his trip home daunting. How had he done it before? 

The doctors were positive, saying his condition was getting better and that they wanted to continue treatment. Originally, he was meant to receive six treatments, but they decided to add a couple more in hopes that the additional two would allow him to go into complete remission. Tendou wanted to hope, _to believe_ , that it would work but the nagging voice, the one that told him he was going to die, would not give him peace of mind.

The nurse came back with the paperwork for discharge. He hated the way his hands shook, unable to firmly grasp the writing utensil. 

With shaking hands, Tendou filled out the paperwork before moving to the bathroom to change out of his hospital gown and into normal clothes. He huffed all the way to the bathroom, upset he was having this much difficulty this time around. Normally, the exhaustion would be bearable but this session was particularly demanding on his physical body. 

He successfully changed out of his clothes and grabbed his backpack filled with personal items. Limping towards the hospital exit, he greeted the nurses farewell, who gave him concerned looks. 

“Souhaitez-vous que nous vous appelions pour un taxi?” _Would you like us to call for a taxi?_

Tendou shook his head in the negative, “J'habite à proximité.” _I live close by._

They frowned but sent him on his way.

His feet screamed for relief and his head pounded with the beginnings of a migraine but the distant rumbling of thunder brought Tendou back to the present. He would have to hurry if he was to avoid the threatening rainfall. France was due for a storm, something he kept in mind last week when planning how to go home after his chemotherapy session, but he couldn’t avoid it. 

Cursing under his breath, Tendou tried to walk faster to the best of his ability but to no avail. His body physically could not move any faster, instead it seemed like it was going slower.

“Fuck.” He thought to himself as his vision began to blur. He’d need to take a break. 

Thunder roared above him, a shiver crawling down his spine at the sheer magnitude of the sound. The storm was close. Taking two deep breaths, Tendou forced himself to his feet and trudged towards his apartment. It was only two blocks away – he could make it. 

When he could see the front of his building, he felt a sharp pain on his side and panicked. The sharp pains usually preceded a fainting episode, and this could not be a worse time to be fainting. He was literally right there – literally 5 meters from his building and 15 to his apartment. He needed to make it there, needed to push just enough to get the key through the door. 

Audibly grunting now, Tendou compelled his feet to walk. He knew he looked sloppy but all he could think about was sweet relief beyond the doors of apartment 1202. Another sharp stab at his side and the bald man doubled over, his knees collapsing on the pavement.

 _“That will definitely bruise.”_ He thought humorlessly, feeling the edges of his sight turn black.

 _“Welp. I guess this is where I die.”_ Tendou would faint, get wet, catch pneumonia, and that would be that. He surmised there could be worse ways to die, but then again there could be better ways to die too. 

Strangely, he felt resignation. He just wanted it all to end. He rolled over to lay flat on his back and allowed the black to consume him. 

On the brink of unconsciousness, Tendou could suddenly feel something warm but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

“What a nice way to go.” Then black. 

A warm towel was pressed against forehead, then his cheek, then his neck, before the motions repeated again. 

_“This must be what heaven feels like.”_ Tendou felt so warm and relaxed, nothing like the past six months. Oh, to know how it felt to be pampered again, it was glorious. A small whisper was said against his ear, but he couldn’t make out words. 

It sounded like his Miracle Boy.

He chose darkness instead and fell unconscious once more. 

This time, it felt like a warm blanket was enveloping his entire body as if to protect him from the world. It was so nice. Moving closer to the source, Tendou allowed the warmth to lull him back to the shadows. 

The cry of thunder awoke Tendou in a fright as he abruptly sat up in his bed. Another clash had Tendou in the corner of his room, hands over his ears and body curled into him. 

Thunderstorms used to bring him comfort when he was younger but now, they triggered his anxiety. The shrill noise reminded him of past scars, of current scars, like someone was screaming at him with no way to escape. 

It was too loud, it rang throughout the small room, it pierced his eardrums as the bald man shook even more. 

“You can get through this. You’ll get through. You’ll get through. You can get through this. Please, let me get through this. Please. Please. Please. Please…” Tendou wailed in terror, as if the prayer would stop the storm. 

Abruptly, the sound was muted, and a blanket covered his body. In the back of his mind, Tendou knew there was no way his blanket could magically cover him, so someone had to be there, but in the moment, he accepted whatever relief was given to him. If this person was here to kill him, at least he wouldn’t have to suffer through the storm. His fear of death did not outweigh his fear of the storm.

Tendou could feel movement outside the blanket before a person entered under the blanket with the shaking man. Afraid to look, Tendou kept his head down, hoping his death would be swift and painless. 

Instead, he felt arms wrap around him and hands rubbing behind his ear. Lips were drawn to his ear as the voice said, “It’s okay.” 

“Wakatoshi?” Tendou mumbled, unsure if he was hallucinating things now. It wouldn’t surprise him, considering all the things that happened to him.

“Yes. Sleep. I am here.” The voice whispered again, clutching the shaking man closer to him. 

Whether it was a hallucination or not, Tendou accepted the refuge and drifted again.

When he awoke this time around, Tendou made sure to open his eyes. He was back on his bed, the blanket tucked around him. 

Sighing, Tendou closed his eyes and couldn’t help the tears that bled from his eyes. Of course, he was alone and he hallucinated the whole thing. He probably made it back to his apartment and passed out. It was just a bad series of dreams.

But then, the sound of the door clicking could be heard and Tendou snapped his eyes open to see his former teammate. They stared at each other in silence, a million questions passing through their minds. 

Wakatoshi spoke first, making his way to the bed and placing the tray next to the bald man. 

“I made porridge. You should eat.” 

Tendou continued to stare at the athlete, his tears still falling. Ushijima wiped them away and gave a rare smile. 

“You eat. I’ll talk.” Lifting a spoon full of rice, Wakatoshi blew on the substance before bringing it to Tendou’s lips. Tendou opened his mouth and accepted the food, still speechless. “I ran into your parents two weeks ago. They happened to attend one of my games with a client who was my fan.” Ushijima lifted another spoon for Tendou. “They approached me with their client, and I greeted them.” 

This time, Wakatoshi lifted the cup of water and pressed the glass to Tendou’s lips. “I inquired about their wellbeing and then yours. They said you were doing better than before but still ill…” At this confession, Ushijima looked down at his hands, which involuntarily flexed.

“I… I didn’t understand and so I asked what they meant, and they informed me of your illness.” The rain quietly peppered against the window, a soft reminder of the passing storm. Wakatoshi raised another spoon and Tendou ate it silently. He suddenly felt self-conscious without a hat on. He had been okay walking around with a buzzcut but with the sessions becoming increasingly taxing on his body, Tendou had opted to completely shave his head. He hated looking at it, a stark reminder of his condition. 

Tendou turned away, as if the action would make his friend not see his hairless head. 

“Tendou. Why didn’t you tell me?” It sounded broken, a desperate query. 

“I… I didn’t want to burden you.” The bald man croaked, making him even more self-conscious. 

“You are not a burden.” 

This caused Tendou to look at the athlete, who had unshed tears sparkling in his sad eyes. 

“I didn’t want anyone to see me like this! You could have pretended everything was fine! Just remembered me from high school, when I was healthy and happy! Not like this - disgusting me! You ruined everything!” Tendou screamed, hating himself for speaking the words into existence. 

An uncontrollable sob ripped through his chest. Why? Of all people, why him? He was the last person Tendou would have told about his condition. He’d rather Semi find him like this, not Ushiwaka. He knew he looked horrible, like decaying life and rotting flesh. He knew he smelled like death, like bleach and old blood. He knew he sounded dreadful, like the shrill cry of a dying animal. 

“Tendou. You are not a burden.” 

“That’s what you say, but what are you really feeling, huh? I know you feel pity! I don’t need your pity! Go live your lavish life, I don’t need you!” 

“I would rather see you like this than dead.” 

It was like a smack to the face. Whipping his head to the other man, Tendou saw silent tears fall on Wakatoshi’s beautiful face. 

“I don’t understand.” Tendou whimpered, struggling to understand why this beautiful, extraordinary man was crying for him. 

“You are my best friend.” 

The tray clattered to the floor as Tendou lunged forward, embracing the man he’d loved since high school but too afraid to confess. Strong arms wrapped around the skinny man, offering feelings of warmth and solace to the deprived man. He didn’t care that he was ugly sobbing, that snot ran down his face, that his words weren’t making sense.

He only cared about the hands that caressed his back.

Tendou looked to the TV crew that followed behind him with amusement as he walked along the streets of Paris. 

“Will you really not tell us who you’re meeting?” The director asked, pouting to the redhead. 

“Nope! You’ll just have to see. And I promise ya, you won’t regret it!” Tendou hummed instead, an extra skip in his step. 

From down the street, Tendou could see the tall man make his way through the crowd before his eyes met with his own. 

“Is… Is that Ushijima Wakatoshi?!” The director whisper-exclaimed to the videographer, who seemed to freeze in her tracks. 

“Yo, Wakatoshi-kun!” The redhead called out to the man who raised his hand greeting.

“Hey! It’s been a while.” He said, excitement in his eyes but his face his normal stoic expression. 

“How-How do you know one another?” The director asked as she pulled out her microphone and placed it towards the two men.

“We were on the volleyball team together back in high school, you know. We made it nationals all the time.” Humor tinged his voice as Tendou looked over to Wakatoshi.

“I see! The two of you were teammates then.” 

“Hmmm… Not just that. We’re also…”

“Best friends.” The two said at the same time, a small smile on Tendou’s lips. 

“I’m sorry, but we’re gonna have dinner now. I think we’ll be done in a couple hours – do ya wanna to wait, or should we resume filming tomorrow?” Tendou asked the two women who continued to stare at the world star athlete before facing the chocolatier.

“Oh! I’m sorry, yes, we will continue tomorrow. I think we’ll get all the material for your documentary tomorrow. We’ll mostly be filming you at work, explaining your normal day and some final words. We can be back around 10. Would that be alright?” The director asked. 

“Great! Have a good night then!”

The two men offered their goodbyes and headed into the restaurant Tendou had reserved. 

“Best friend, huh?” Tendou teased, as they took their seats in the corner booth. Wakatoshi placed his legs between Tendou’s and gave a small smile.

“Sounds better than husband.”

“That’s what you say. I think husband sounds better. Everyone thinks you’re single.” Pouting, the redhead lifted the menu to hide the laughter threatening to escape. Fingers came into view when Wakatoshi lowered the menu with a serious face.

“We are not yet married, Satori-kun.” Tendou stuck out his tongue in annoyance.

“I know, but we will be in a few months. No reason not to say it, ya know what I mean?” Ushijima’s face screwed in confusion, the double negative not processing in his mind, and Tendou knew, secretly loving to see his fiancé confused. 

“Best friend holds more meaning to me.” The athlete confessed, choosing to ignore the statement all together.

A little twinge of regret stabbed Tendou in the heart, thinking back to that day in embarrassment. Tendou was in complete remission and it’s been three years since then. The redhead occasionally felt like he didn’t deserve Wakatoshi because of all he did for him in the past three years.

But as he looked over to his fiancé, Tendou couldn’t help but feel his chest burst with love and devotion to the man sitting across from him.

Taking Wakatoshi’s hand in his own, Tendou brushed his lips against his fiancé’s knuckles.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> this marks the end of ushiten week!  
> i had so much fun writing & i'm sad i could only participate in two days but i hope to participate more in the future!
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
